


Honeysuckle

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff





	Honeysuckle

“It’s organic honey, Derek.”

That information doesn’t alter Derek’s uncertain expression as a droplet of thick golden liquid strikes his left nipple.

“I just showered,” he protests.

“I’m on it,” Stiles says, licking up the honey with lavish swipes of tongue.

“Now I’m _sticky.”_

Stiles happily shifts south. He considers Derek’s navel an erogenous zone anyway. It’s a luscious honey cup.

Alas, much too ticklish for licking.

So, with the finesse of a master pastry chef Stiles drizzles the thinnest stream of honey spiraling atop Derek’s dickhead then proceeds to lap and suckle it away.

 _That_ gets Derek’s wholehearted approval.


End file.
